She's in Love with the Boy
by sparx539
Summary: Lancitty ONE-SHOT song-fic.


She's In Love With the Boy  
  
Just a little Lancitty ONE-SHOT songfic  
  
AN: Yeah, I figure this isn't much like me, but even I have my mushy moments. Choke on this thing's cotton-candy sweetness, I dare you.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "She's In Love With the Boy" by Trisha Yearwood, or the fluffy frilliness that is Lance and Kitty, thank goodness.  
  
----------

Kitty Pryde sat on the front porch of the Xavier Institute, throwing rocks casually down the long pathway in front of her. She was plainly bored, and as she watched the sun disappear behind the New York mountains, she heaved a sigh. If only there was something going on that night; something that she could do.  
  
_**Katie's sittin' on her ol' front porch, watchin' the chickens peck the ground. There ain't a whole lot going on tonight, in this one-horse town.**_  
  
Kitty stood up, ready to go back inside the institute, when she heard a car horn start beeping somewhere behind her. She whipped around, her eyes landing on her boyfriend Lance's Jeep, parked at the end of the driveway, behind the gates of the institute. A smile spread across Kitty's face, and she quickly abandoned all of her previous thoughts as she ran down the pathway and driveway, phased through the gate, and hopped into Lance's Jeep, giving him a hug as she pulled her seatbelt around her waist.  
  
_**Over yonder, comin' up the road, in a beat-up Chevy truck. Her boyfriend Tommy's layin' on the horn, splashin' through the mud an' the muck.**_  
  
Back inside the institute, one Scott Summers watched as Kitty drove off with Lance from a window at the front of the mansion. He scowled, before turning away from the window, the last rays of sunlight falling down on the horizon.  
  
_**Her daddy says, 'He ain't worth a lick! When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick'. But Katie's young an' man she just don't care. She'd follow Tommy anywhere.  
  
She's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy. And even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy one day.**  
_  
Kitty and Lance leaned back in their seats, the red cushions of the dark movie theater pushing into their backs. Lance had his arm tossed casually around Kitty, her head resting on his shoulder. Neither one was paying much attention to the movie; they were both too busy paying attention to the other. By the time to movie was over, the only way they could be closer would be if Kitty phased into Lance's side.  
  
_**Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie, parked in the very last row. They're too busy holdin' on to one another, to even care about the show.**_  
  
After the movie, Lance took Kitty to a burger joint for dinner. They were still in haze from the movie, and both just picked at their food instead of eating. Every now and then they would steal glances at each other, and then quickly look down in embarrassment. The tension at the table was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Finally, Lance broke the silence. "Uh, Kitty?" he asked, and her head snapped up. "Like, yeah Lance?"  
  
"Well, I was just, uh..."  
  
"Just, like, what Lance?"  
  
"Just wonderin' somethin'." He stayed quiet, until Kitty poked him on the shoulder, her finger phasing into it. "Oops, I'm like, so totally sorry Lance. But what were you, like, wondering about?"  
  
"I just wonderin if you, uh...wantedtobemygirl?"  
  
"Huh? Like, quit sounding like Pietro. What did you ask?"  
  
"I was asking if you wanted to be my girl, I mean, MY girl my girl." He turned his head back down on the table, blushing furiously as he heard Kitty squeal, "Ohmigosh, like, of course I would Lance!" She swooped him up in a huge hug, and it was lucky for them that it was late and that no one was around, because Kitty phased right through Lance she was so happy.  
  
_**Later on outside the Tastee Freeze, Tommy slips somethin' on her hand. He says, 'My high school ring will have to do, 'till I can buy a weddin' band'.**  
_  
Back at the institute, Scott paced around in the library in front of the clock on the fireplace mantle. Every few seconds he would glance at it and quicken or slow his pacing. 'Where is she?' he thought continuously, clasping his hands behind his back. 'It's already midnight! Where could Shake-Down have taken her?' A sudden thought hit him, and he stopped. 'What if she's hurt?! What if he took her to Magneto?! What if-'  
  
"Scott, go to bed," Jean's voice cut his thoughts off. She walked into the room and slipped her hands over his shoulders. "I'm sure Kitty is fine!"  
  
Scott simply continued his pacing, while Jean sighed and returned to the bathroom.  
  
**_Her daddy says, 'He ain't worth a lick! When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick'. But Katie's young an' man she just don't care. She'd follow Tommy anywhere.  
_  
_She's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy. And even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy one day._**  
  
Kitty and Lance killed the Jeep's engine about twenty feet from the institute's gate, before sneaking as well as they could up the driveway, and then up the pathway to the front door. It was half-past midnight, and Kitty knew she needed to get inside and try to weasel out of whatever trouble she was in.  
  
At the door, Lance smiled as he took Kitty's hands in his. "Kitty, thanks for coming out tonight. I had a good time."  
  
"Like, me too Lance." Kitty smiled and leaned in towards Lance, he leaning back. They were almost kissing, lips mere millimeters apart, when the front door slammed open. "Well, well, look who we've got here!" Scott announced as he looked down at the frightened couple. "Kitty, get up to your room. Shake-Down, get in the mansion, now! We've got something to talk about."  
  
**_Her daddy's waitin' up to half-past twelve, w__hen they come sneakin' up the walk. He says, 'Young lady get on up to your room, while me an' Junior have a talk'._**  
  
Kitty refused to leave Lance's side, and her eyes were shooting daggers at Scott as he rounded on Lance. "Now, listen good Shake-Down! What do you think you're doing, keeping Kitty out until-"  
  
"Scott, stop!" Jean was back, and she ran up to Scott. "Hold on now Scott," she said pulling him back. "Maybe Lance had a good reason for bringing Kitty home late."  
  
"Yeah, we like, have a good reason!"  
  
Jean nodded. "Besides, it's not like we haven't-"She stopped, covering her mouth quickly. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Like, you guys haven't what?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Scott replied, starting to blush. Lance smirked, as did Kitty. "Come on Scott, isn't not like I don't know about you and Jean's little late-night escapades. Like, everyone totally knows about those!"  
  
Scott and Jean blushed furiously, their faces the color of Jean's hair. Kitty and Lance looked at each other, back to the other couple, and burst out laughing.  
  
**_Momma breaks in, says, 'Don't lose your temper! It wasn't very long ago, you yourself was just a hayseed plowboy who didn't have a row to sow.  
  
My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick! When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick. But he was wrong and baby you are too.' Katie looks at Tommy, the way I look at you.  
_  
**_**She's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy. What's meant to be will always find a way...**  
_  
Kitty got let off with nothing but a warning. Lance was banned for being within twenty feet of the mansion, but that was one rule that would frequently be broken. And the entire mansion all had a great time the next morning, laughing at the bright red blushes that seemed to be permanently fixed on Scott and Jean's faces.  
  
_**She's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy. And even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy someday.**_

----------  
  
And it's done! I don't really care for the ending, but this was actually lost on my computer, and even though it was recovered, only most of it was. The first ending was lost, so I had to rewrite that part from scratch. Oh well. I still like the most of this, but tell be what you all think too!  
  
-Rose


End file.
